Of Pomp and Circumstance
by Lady Taevyn
Summary: If DG laughs and it's tinged with hysteria no one says anything about it. I'm thinking of doing a Prequel of sorts, with Wyatt talking to DG's foster parents. Let me know what you think.


Title: Of Pomp and Circumstance, and getting their own way.

Author: Lady Taevyn

Rating: PG

Summary: DG laughed and if it was a touch hysterical no one said anything.

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine; they belong to the Great and Powerful blah blah blah.

A/N: This can be seen as a follow-up to my story 'Memory Lane'. I'm considering doing a 'prequel' by way of Wyatt going to DG's Robo-Rents and 'asking for her hand'. Tell me if y'all'd be interested in reading that.

DG stood in the back of the room with her fathers on either side of her. She didn't want to have to choose between the two for such an important task. As the music changed DG placed a hand in the crooked elbows and began the journey. She had wanted to keep the gathering small but her mother had vetoed that idea right off the bat. She was a Princess and had to live her life in the public eye, this one special occasion was no different. It was like the whole of the OZ had been invited. DG hadn't been this nervous since she had gotten the lead in the 7th grade play. As the memory floated to the forefront of her mind DG laughed, and if it was just a touch hysterical no one said anything about it. DG stopped at the front of the room and as per custom paid respect to her mother the Queen with a kiss, and to her foster mother with a wink and a nod (anything more would have upstaged the Queen). She had been adamant about completing this last part on her own. She had plans to bring changes to the OZ and they would start with some of the more archaic. So she walked the final 10 or so feet from where her parents were sitting to the raised platform. Here she handed her flowers to her sister and stood in front of Ambrose. He spoke mixing words and prayers from the traditional OZian ceremony and what DG had been able to remember from sappy chick flicks of 'her worlds' wedding ceremonies. When Wyatt started repeating Ambrose's words, and promising to honor, love, and cherish DG couldn't help the tears that fell. She almost lost it completely when Wyatt pulled a hand woven handkerchief out of his pocket and lightly brushed the tears away.

"DG are you ok? We can stop for a minute if you need to compose yourself." Ambrose asked after he completed Wyatt's portion; before he would have started saying DG's so she could repeat it to Wyatt.

"No Brosey, I'm ok. It's just a lot to take in." She responded quickly getting her errant emotions in check. The ceremony progressed quickly after that and it was now down to the part where the Queen and her Consort gave their blessing and said their own prayers over the union. Wyatt had taken her hands in his before they said their vows and held them a little tighter now. There was a small voice in the back of his mind that was saying things could still go wrong. DG's parents could very easily stop this whole thing. Thankfully they didn't and soon Wyatt was hearing the words he'd been longing to hear all day, since he'd not been allowed to see her.

"We hereby decree that this union is acceptable and blessed by the House of Gale, and will be recognized by all inhabitants of the Realms of the Outer Zone." These words spoken by the Queen signified the end of the ceremony and Wyatt, never one to waste an opportunity, grabbed DG by her waist, pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply. This earned a loud cheer from all the onlookers.

As the couple turned to make their way out of the hall Azkadellia quickly got DG's attention and handed her bouquet back to her.

"Oh my God, we're married!" DG squeaked out just loud enough for Wyatt to hear as they neared the doors that would lead them to the rest of their lives.

"You seem surprised. Did you sleep through the ceremony; 'cause you know we could always do it over again." Wyatt said squeezing her hand to let her know he was joking.

"No, smart ass, I just want to get the rest of this day over with as quickly as possible so we can celebrate in private." DG replied giving Wyatt a smoldering look through half lowered lids.


End file.
